Space Fling
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Static is in the Justice League. He's extremly unhappy about his lack of a sex life for the past month because he's stuck in space. But when HotStreak, whos currently being detained starts talking about how much it sucks up in space Static gets an idea.


**Space Fling**

Finally, after many years of being a big fan on the Justice League, Static was invited to join the Big Leagues. Though even at the ripe age of 18, Virgil was happier than a bird with a french fry, though it meant he had to leave his friends and family. Not only did he leave his best friend behind, but his fuck buddy as well, Richard Foley.

The hero has been gone for a little more than a month and it's been an absolute hell for him. He's perfectly fine with the saving the world part, don't get him wrong. He loved to help people more than anything. Almost anything. However, his sex drive has been running a few extra runs and it drives the ebony 'adult' into a tizzy. He hasn't had sex since he left Dakota a month ago, and he misses it. A lot. The littlest things set his body off and it is driving him crazy. Has been for a while.

At the moment, Static walks down a rather huge and empty hall, headed to his room to relieve himself from his prison that he calls his body. Then a ring catches his attention. Annoyed, Virgil lugs his horny ass over to the monitor to see a blonde. It's his friend, Richie. Gear at the moment, meaning he had just finished his patrol. "Hey Rich." Virgil was happy to talk to his friend but he wanted to…yeah…

Blue eyes light up behind a green shield. "Yo Static, can you talk?"

"Yeah, I got time. _A lot_ of time" Static swings a silver chair around, sitting in it normally, mostly (okay entirely) because of his total hard on. He is greatly annoyed by his excitement over absolutely nothing. Brown eyes glaze over with lust as they catch the blonde haired boy remove his helmet, his long bangs covering his thick eye brows. Virgil wished he was down there to ravage his friend. But no, he was stuck up here in the middle of scenic nowhere.

"That's good." A soft chuckle is heard through the dark speakers. "Hawk Girl lectured me the last time I called. She just kept goin'. I just finished my route. How's it goin' up there?" The hero couldn't help but note the look on his friend's face. That lusty look he had grown to know and love.

"It sucks." Static pouts pathetically. "I swear the men up here are all neutered. There's only one lady up here and quite frankly, she scares the hell outta me."

Though his best friend is suffering, Richie could not help but laugh. "It might be because you are a child and they are adults." At this moment, Richie's input is unneeded. His input is often unneeded to be honest. But funny nonetheless.

"I don't care. I'm going _crazy _up here." The so called 'adult' whines. Very unmanly by the way. "Just because you're 18 does not make you an adult."

"Sorry Virg" Richie chuckles through his apology. "That's the cost of being a hero. Personal sacrifices."

"It's not funny." Sheer annoyance turns into frustration. "I remember how pissy you'd get when you went a week without getting laid." The laughter settles down. "That was a week. This is a month."

"You're right. But the difference is _you're_ up there and _I'm_ down here." The smarter man reminds his friend that he was just as big a fan of the JL as he was.

"I'll block your calls."

"H-hey…" The man on the blue planet was not impressed. He has a little more to go before joining the Justice League. "Why not do what every other teenage boy does…masturbate?"

"**I do.**" Frustration rips through Virgil's once…almost calm voice. "It's not enough anymore. What I need is one _really_ good lay." At this moment, the ebony man would do anybody, which scared the shit out of him. Not only did his groin ache, but his body seems to pulse with the same pain. It was starting to become unbearable.

"Well…finger yourself."

"I'll hang up." In truth, Virgil was crazed enough to do so last night, but he was **not** going to tell his irritating friend that. Not now, not ever. EVER.

"Hehee…Desperate times call for desperate measures."

After a silence, a harsh sigh is heard from the masked hero. "**I NEED PHYSICAL HUMAN CONTACT!!!**" at the end of his desperate rant, Virgil smacks his forehead to the table before him. "This blows."

"Maybe the Justice League shoulda thought about the physical strain on the average American male body." Foley found total humor in this.

"Tell me about it…" Virgil glances at his crotch, the bulge in his black pants mocking him. Body parts should not be able to do that. Its just cruel. "No man should have to go cold turkey."

"Well…" Rich could tell the other man is, once again, in his own horny world. And as much as he wants to be in it, there was **a lot** of space between them. Yup. V was done talking. "Guess you're gonna go play with yourself now, huh?"

A heavy sigh escapes the sexually deprived man. "Duh." Standing up to leave, he waves goodbye. "I'm gonna get started right now."

"See ya V."

"Hey Static! I'm bored!" Another's voice echoes down the long hallway. And a familiar one at that.

"Yeah, talk to you later." Static turns off the monitor, changing his plans once again from going to his room to investigate a noise. Only he knows what this is. It's his 'prisoner'. The reason Static is here alone while everyone else is gone on a mission. About four days ago, HotStreak was accidentally brought to the station, and is to remain there until their next trip to earth. Because it was Static's fault as to why the criminal was up here, he is to remain at headquarters until the return. And yes-he has to care for the brute.

On his way to see what was wrong with his prisoner, an idea runs through his horny little mind. A bad one at that.

_How the hell do I convince HotStreak to have sex with me?_

"It's 'bout fuckin' time. This place sucks ass, you know that?!" Francis wore his usual sneer of hate and emerald eyes, cold as ever. He sits on the couch of his cell.

A small groan escapes Static, who stands in front of Francis's cell, which is a small room that is furnished pretty well. Even had cable TV. Not that Francis watched TV. There is an open arch to the room with a barrier to keep who ever wore specialized cuffs inside. HotStreak wore those said cuffs, being black bands around his wrists, which neutralized his powers, meaning no flame. "Oh believe me, I know. It sucks."

"?" HotStreak admitted(only to himself might I add) that he was confused. "Why the Hell it suck for **you**? You're not in a fuckin' box." Francis complains, which everyone is convinces is his favorite pass time. That and blowing shit up.

Static talks without thinking. "It's been a month and I haven't gotten laid." the hero mopes.

The look of defeat on the younger teen was amusing to the red head. He laughed. "That's kinda funny."

Rolling his eyes, Static had almost forgotten who it was he was talking to. Stupid him. "Yeah yeah yeah…actually" there was that _I want something _tone, "I was kinda hoping you'd help me with that."

"You're kiddin'" HotStreak slumps into his dark blue couch. "Why should I?"

Richie's words creep into Virgil's mind, like they usually do. _Desperate times call for desperate measures. _"Because you're gonna be up here for a while and no one else who's here besides me appears to have a six drive." Static goes for logic. He has won against HotStreak with logic before…once. It seems to work again, a look of consideration appears on the lighter toned man. "What if I said please?"

"…" Francis examines the look on his foe's face. It was so full of need and lust. He kind of liked it. "I didn't know you did quys Static."

"Well…now you do." Virgil knew that sounded sad, but this stupid thought could actually work.

Unimpressed, the red head decides that Static is right. Not like he could turn down sex anyway. "Fine. I top and I'm not goin' easy on your ass."

"Fine with me. I just wanna get laid." Static was in shock. He expected more of a fight or verbal abuse or threats.

"You sure on that? I'm warnin' you."

"Do I **look** sure to you?" Static motions to his hard on, which had resurfaced upon hearing the word 'Fine'. Green eyes drift from brown eyes to the tight jeans that Static had on.

"When did that get there?"

"Before I started complaining to Gear about my lack of a sex life."

"Heehe…you're a horny fucker." Pure amusement bleeds through his harsh voice.

Static gives in. At this point, it was easier. No point in denying the truth. Not when you're about to get laid. Denial can wait. "Yes. Yes I am."

The pyrokinetic man laughs, causing a burning sensation to flood to Static's face.

"Are you gonna fuck me or not?"

"Git over here then. I can't leave the damn cell with these fuckers on" the man points to the little black bands on his wrists. He watches his rival step into his cage through the cursed force field that kept him inside. "Now remove your coat Static." Almost immediately, the hero's black and blue trench coat hit the floor, causing the corrupt man to snicker at the eagerness of the Great Static Shock. Hero of Dakota. The fact of successfully ordering the man sent shivers through HotStreak's large body. He loved it. More than he would admit. "Now your shirt."

Not even close to being amused by the small laughter of his bully, Static grasps the dark fabric of his shirt, pulling it over his chest and off his body, careful not to remove his mask. Once the shirt is removed, it is tossed, forgotten as Francis's eyes roam the mocha skin of Static. HotStreak had to admit that this man was fit. Guess all those years of chasing metahumans paid off.

"Damn" was breathed out of the short tempered man's lips. Virgil's eyes widened at the sound of the…..something. "Nice." HotStreak hums softly as his hands quickly unbuckle the hero.

"Thanks." The younger man blushes, unable to deny the truth that he liked hearing a complement from Francis Stone. His mortal foe. He watches every flawless move of HotStreak's hands, every movement as they further undress him. Virgil suddenly becomes nervous the moment his pants pool around his ankles. He had fucked Richie and Daisy, but not HotStreak. He was sure this was going to be a totally new experience for him.

A cruel grin creeps onto Francis's handsome face. "You're even leaking Static."

"I know I am, now will you please do something' about it?" Static had to admit, he loved being displayed in front of Francis. In front of HotStreak. It was such a turn on.

"I wanna tease you, not please you." HotStreak's moist tongue laps a the dark chest before him, literally begging for it. "Not yet anyway."

Shivers course throughout Static's body the moment that tongue touches his skin. The hero looks down to see the pink organ that teases him. "You better be totally awesome in bed."

"And what if I'm not?" baring his teeth, HotStreak literally chomps onto a dark nipple, causing Static to wince.

"Mmm…" Static shivers as large hands rub harshly at his narrow hips. "Then I'm gonna be seriously disappointed." He finds himself leaning into every rough caress.

"Hehe…What makes you so sure I'm good?" That chomp turns into sucking as a tongue flicks the nub underneath.

"Ah-" Shuddering, Static scrounges an excuse. "You look like you're good." the hero nearly whimpers once the redhead pulls himself from his body. Virgil could not believe how much he needed the criminal in his custody.

"Seriously?" Eyeing the clear fluid that oozes down Static's thick member, HotStreak leans forward, slowly licking up the shaft, tasting and devouring every drop of pre-cum provided for him.

A wave a pleasure hits Static hard as he is lapped at. "Yeah~" he barely manages to answer.

"Never heard that one before." Then without any hesitation, though Static did look for it, Francis engulfs every inch of his cock. And I mean every inch. Tossing his head back, Virgil could not believe how hot Francis's mouth was, or how much he could fit in it.

"OH!" A shuddered moan escapes Hawkins as his bully fits all of him in his cursed mouth. He could feel the muscles contract around him. After a month, this alone nearly made him spill. Francis sucks at Static's length harshly, running his tongue up and down the slit of the cockhead before eating the hero once again. The twisted man carelessly allows his K9 teeth to graze along the shaft itself. "AAH!"

Static arches into his prisoner's mouth, overwhelmed by HotStreak's expert touches, not thinking about how he knows how to do thing so well. He did come to the conclusion that this was the best blowjob **ever**. No one else even came close.

With a low groan, HotStreak's mouth vibrates onto Static's arousal. Like flipping on a light switch, a tremble overpowers the hero as he comes into his enemy's awaiting mouth. "AH!!"

Swallowing every pearly drop, the rebel pulls away, slowly sliding his tongue over his front teeth, tasting every salty bead remaining in his mouth. As Static pants, he watches this, loving it. More so than he should. But the sight of Francis was just so damn hot. Somehow comforting to see him like this…not pissed off. "So I any good?"

"Real good." Virgil breathes out. He looks at the man again, but in a different light than before. Francis had grown out his hair a little though it is stilled styled the same. The streaks of blonde still tinge his red hair. His eyes however are what mesmerized the ebony man. Those green eyes were always cold and full of spite. Though they are the same color as before, they were covered with something different. Whatever it was, Virgil could not place a name for it.

"That's good. Now spread your legs and put your hands on the couch." HotStreak demands as he crawls off the couch. Nodding in acknowledgment, Static steps out of his boots and pants, standing with his feet apart. A bit embarrassed, Virgil bends over, placing his hands on the dark sofa cushions. "I'll tease you a little longer." Once again, without hesitation, HotStreak's tongue laps at Static. Only this time it connected with his entrance(or exit to homophobes).

Surprised as hell, a bright blush takes Virgil's face as he is licked at in a place not many would even consider putting their mouth let alone their tongue. "!? AH!!" To be honest, Virgil never really gave thought to being licked there.

"What? Never been tongue fucked before?" That raspy voice belonging to Francis teases both Static and Virgil.

"Mmmm-no~" Static is embarrassed, but **so** loved the feeling. A gasp passes though his agape mouth as his ass is cupped firmly. Then a soft organ somehow pushes itself into Static's ring, which was opened by the other man's tight grope. "! AH!" An unexpected groan escapes Static as he is teased. The soft texture felt very pleasant, but couldn't venture further into him. Then Static orgasms, surprising himself.

Upon hearing the cry of pleasure, HotStreak pulls back, listening to the rough pants of the dark skinned hero. "Damn, you really do need a good fuck."

"I~" is barely heard though a pant, but Francis caught it, "told you."

"What do you need again?" Francis enjoys poking fun at anyone, but probably Static the most. They had history. More than he would ever know.

"Fuck me." Virgil puts it simply. Mostly because that's all that was in his head. He didn't care how hard it was or if it would hurt. As long as he got laid, he was happy.

"What? No more playin'." HotStreak continues his teasing as he strips himself.

"I'll play later."

Francis pauses in his stripping. "There's gonna be a later?" he was a little more than surprised. Static sits on the sofa, watching HotStreak continue to remove his clothes.

"I was hoping so." There was short silence. Not awkward. Just……

"Whatcha gonna do when I'm released?" He tosses his clothes onto the pile of Static's clothing.

"Become sexually deprived." To be honest to himself, Virgil didn't want to think about it.

"**That** sounds fun and healthy." HotStreak pounces onto Static, slamming his down in to the stiff cushions.

"Oh yeah. **Real** fun." The younger man feels uneasy once he feels something hot rub against his entrance. He had always topped Richie. He experimented with him and Daisy. But this was going to be with Francis, he who is cold. Rude. Thoughtless and selfish. Yet something seemed odd. Strange and unfamiliar yet…familiar.

Before Virgil could think anymore, HotStreak literally slams his manhood into the hero, ripping him in the process. Pain shoots throughout Static's whole being. He grasps the other man's broad shoulders, nails digging into the white flesh as he tries to arch away from the unexpected burst of pain. The hero could feel the other male shudder under his fingertips.

The young hero tries his very best to relax so he could adjust quicker. He could feel the pulse of Francis's cock inside him. That very pulse causes the African American to shudder. Feeling that shudder, Francis decides to move on. A hot mouth connects with Static's dark neck, then the agonizing pull of HotStreak's hips followed by a powerful thrust. "Aahhh" Virgil's back arches as a sharp, pleasurable pain takes him into it's dark world.

Thrusting into his enemy, HotStreak attacks Static's neck, biting, kissing and licking. Muffled moans escapes him as much as he wanted to keep quiet.

"MMM-AH!" Static claws at Francis's back, many white lines on his pale skin, which turned red quickly. Getting a feel of HotStreak's rough pace, Static starts to slam his own hips against Francis's body. Both bodies crash with a powerful force. Static felt as if his body were on fire, though with HotStreak, it was possible. The burning sensation engulfs his senses as his sight goes hazy. "AAHHH!!!"

Screams get louder as a large hand grasps onto Static's neglected member, pumping hard upon contact. Short nails continue to rake down Francis's back as he thrusts harder and faster. Both men seem to spin out of reality and into a world with just the two of them. They almost wanted it to never end. Almost.

"OH GOD!!!" an ear splitting orgasm bursts out of Static, proof that the loves everything this street thug is doing to him. There's a sudden change of temperature inside him. The hero will later note that HotStreak's body temperature had risen, like it does when he uses his powers. And somehow, it felt great. Almost addicting. "OH! HOTSTREAK!!" Loud screams force themselves out of Static with every savage thrust. His sight is blinded by white as he comes.

The moment the hero releases, every muscle in his body jerks, tensing greatly. His love muscles cling tightly around Francis, pushing him over his own edge. HotStreak bites into Static's neck as his entire body trembles violently as he too, releases himself deep inside the hero.

"OOH!" Virgil squirms wildly at the burning liquid that violates him, spreading slowly within him. HotStreak slows to a stop, panting above Static, who pants desperately, chest rising and falling rapidly. He watches helplessly as his prisoner leans down to lick slowly at the blood and sweat mixture on his neck. "ah~"

Once both metahumans catch their breath, HotStreak chuckles, confusing Virgil. The moment the red head pulls his hips again just to push back in, he figures it out. A shiver waves through his fit body as Francis's hands rub his sides, hips then the back of his legs. Having submitted long ago, Static rocks his hips with the slow thrusts. "So why are you up here anyway? Seems borin' up here to me." HotStreak asks as he slowly pushes Static's thin legs apart.

"Mmmm~" Static moans softly as every inch of Francis sinks into him. He arches against his will. "Because" another moan interrupts his sentence. "I was not about to say no to the Justice League~"

"Even at the expense of neglecting your body's needs?" Francis pushes the hero's legs as far as they'll go.

That part-ah-was not in the brochure."

Another chuckle is heard from the red head. Static still has a sense of humor no matter the situation. Even in this one. Francis slams his thick member into Static's tight heat without holding back.

"!" Pure pleasure embraces Virgil. "AHH!!"

HotStreak slam into Static's body once again. Static, who is in absolute heaven, trembles in sheer ecstasy underneath his body. Both worn bodies reach a climax quickly this round. Just as before, Static reaches his first.

"AAAHHH!!!" Orgasm takes Virgil once more as he spills whatever is left of his man goo.

HotStreak fills Static once more, his thrusting stops as the chilling cum on his abs slowly heads down his sexy tummy. He can't help but note the look of total satisfaction on Static's face. He also can't help but snicker between his own pants.

"Satisfied Static?"

"**Extremely**."

"Good." HotStreak pulls out of the hero, sitting lazily on his temporary couch. Static lays where he is, enjoying his afterglow. "You're not half bad."

Virgil can feel his ego boost up at hearing this from his bully. He sits up, with effort, stretching his sore muscles.

"I'm gonna guess there's gonna be a next time."

"Definitely." HotStreak loved the look on Static's face. It reminded him of someone who he know back in high school. Someone he envied for having the life he wanted. He watches the boy dress himself, sorting out his clothes from HotStreak's dirty street clothes. About halfway clothed, the hero catches Francis's emerald green eyes. Virgil blushes as he dresses entirely. Once his toy is fully clothes, Francis gets up to clothe himself.

As Francis gathers his carelessly tossed clothes, Static notices something odd. The man's pubes were a dark red, like the hair on his head. All these years Virgil had thought the thug dyed his hair red then bleached the streaks. To think that the man's hair was naturally **that** red. But that wasn't the odd part. The older man had a blonde streak down the very center of his pubes. A blonde streak!

"Man" by this time, HotStreak had his pants on, although he wore them he mind as well just not have them on. "I hate these fuckin' things." he tugs on the bands on his left wrist. He is ignored by his visitor, who eyes the golden trail that burrowed into light blue boxers. Francis stares at Static, refusing to acknowledge the staring of his navel and the oddity below it. Virgil could see the other man's denial. At this point, the older man gives in to his natural hair color. "Say it…I know you want to…"

"Your hair color is natural?"

"Yes…it is."

"Oh…"

A crimson red flushes to HotStreak's face. "What of it?" He is often teased for his unusual southern hair.

"Nothin'. It's just…different." Static holds in his laughter. _I mean, how many people can claim to have two toned pubic hair?_

"I know." It's not like the rebel needed to be told that. He knew it was different.

"It's actually kinda cool. You're different." The red in Francis's face gets brighter. _Not that you're not already different._ The smile on Static's face taunts him greatly.

"Shuddup."

"Well I'm right."

The red head looks away, slouching on the couch. "Go away and enjoy your damn after fuzz."

"Will do." The hero leaves with the look of total satisfaction plastered on his face, leaving Francis in his cell. Yes-still blushing.


End file.
